1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device and a route guiding method that provide the driver of a vehicle with information for guiding the vehicle to the position of a user who possesses a portable terminal.
2. Background Information
Currently, many vehicles are equipped with a navigation system to assist the driver in locating a destination. These systems use map data for guiding the driver of the vehicle along a route to a final destination point that is selected by the driver of the vehicle. It has also been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-141478 to enable the driver of the vehicle to locate a user who is outside the vehicle by using a portable telephone terminal having a built-in position measuring device. Specifically, the navigation system includes a communication function that receives position information acquired from the portable telephone terminal and sets the received position as the destination for the vehicle.
As used hereinafter, the term “the user” refers to a person that is using a portable telephone terminal at a remote location from a vehicle equipped with a navigator device that communicates with the portable telephone terminal. The term “the driver” as used hereinafter refers to a person located in a vehicle equipped with a navigation device that communicates with a portable telephone terminal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved navigation device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.